1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal composition engine in which the engine rotates with the shaft, and more particularly, to an engine which uses a vane rotor to produce the power output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rotary internal combustion engines have been formed of a plurality of reciprocating pistons each of which reciprocates in a radial direction with respect to the output shaft. Each of these pistons operate in a manner similar to the reciprocating pistons of an in-line internal combustion engine. The compression, firing and expansion portions of the engine cycle are all performed within the piston cylinders.
Other rotary internal combustion engines depend upon eccentrically mounted rotors, with the compression, ignition and expansion occurring at different cycles of the rotation of the rotor. While such engines have an advantage of increased torque, the expansion and exhaust cycle of the engine is relatively short so that some of the power which can be recovered from the expanded gases is lost.